In a vehicle on which a battery for traveling is mounted, the energy density of the battery is limited compared with the fuel that drives an internal-combustion engine. Therefore, to improve a cruising distance and an output, it is important to use the battery under conditions where the battery can easily exert the performance. One of the conditions that affect the performance of the battery is a temperature. Since there is a range of suitable use temperature, it is indispensable to control the temperature to allow the battery to exert a maximum performance.
To control the temperatures of the vehicle devices such as a battery and a motor, a high level of promptness and accuracy of the temperature control is required in the vehicle device temperature adjustment system that adjusts the temperatures of the vehicle devices. To improve the flexibility of arrangement of the device temperature adjustment system, a liquid heat medium having a large heat capacity is used. A liquid heat medium such as a coolant typically used as the heat medium for adjusting the temperatures of the vehicle devices is a conductor. When the heat medium is used to control the temperatures of heat generation elements such as a battery, an electric component, and an electronic device that are used by being energized, there is a concern of heat generation and ignition due to electric leakage and a short circuit if a conduction portion and the heat medium come in contact with each other due to damage to a pipe that circulates the heat medium. In addition, it is necessary to assume that an automobile that is a traveling body may be damaged due to a collision and the like.
As a related technology of the present technical field, there is Japanese Patent No. 4062996 (PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses, in order to prevent the electric leakage to a human body, a method of detecting a collision, and enclosing and electrically insulating cooling water by closing valves before and after a fuel battery cooling part of a pipe with emergency isolation valves, and a mechanism of the emergency insulation valve.
Similarly, as a related technology, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-252510 (PTL 2). PTL 2 discloses a structure in which a collision is predicted, and a cooling water passage is electrically blocked with a blocking means into a section where the cooling water may be charged and the other section.